Byrds
Byrds Family Tree 1965 March 1, 1965 Ciro's, Los Angeles, CA 1965 late april to early may us tour supporting the rolling stones May 11, 1965 US TV "Hullabaloo" June 19, 1965 US TV "Hollywood-a-gogo" June 20, 1965 US TV "Shivaree" June 23, 1965 US TV "Shindig" July 7, 1965 US TV "Where The Action Is" July 15, 1965 UK TV "Top of the Pops" July 19, 1965 Lesourdesville Lakepark, Kirkland, OH July 24, 1965 Arie Crown Theatre, Chicago, IL July 26, 1965 Gypsy Village, Louisville, KY Package Tour with The Byrds, Donovan, Them, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch, Boz & The Boz People, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Charles Dickens & (compere) Ray Cameron (Other dates had different line ups including: Four Pennies, Unit Four + 2 & Tommy Quickly) August 3, 1965 Nelson Ballroom, Nelson, ENG August 4, 1965 Pier Pavilion, Morecambe, ENG August 5, 1965 Fairfield Hall, London, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10, With Donovan, Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch, Them & compere Ray Cameron) August 6, 1965 Blaise's, London, ENG August 6, 1965 Flamingo, London, ENG August 6, 1965 UK TV "Ready Steady Go" August 7, 1965 Adelphi, Slough, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10, With Donovan, Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch, Them & compere Ray Cameron) August 7, 1965 Pontiac Club, Putney, ENG August 8, 1965 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10, With Donovan, Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch, Them & compere Ray Cameron) August 9, 1965 UK TV "Gazooks" August 9, 1965 Corn Exchange, Newbury, ENG August 9, 1965 St. Joseph, Basingstoke, ENG August 10, 1965 East Grinstead, ENG August 11, 1965 UK TV "Discs-a-gogo" August 11, 1965 Shrove Theatre, Worthing, ENG August 12, 1965 UK TV "Top of the Pops" August 12, 1965 Town Hall, Hove, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10, With Donovan, Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch, Them & compere Ray Cameron) August 13, 1965 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10, With Donovan, Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch, Them & compere Ray Cameron) August 14, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria , London, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10, With Donovan, Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch, Them & compere Ray Cameron) August 15, 1965 Gaumont, Bournemouth, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10, With Donovan, Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch, Them & compere Ray Cameron) August 16, 1965 Bath Pavillon, Bath, ENG August 17, 1965 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10, With Donovan, Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch, Them & compere Ray Cameron) August 21, 1965 UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars" August ?, 1965 Bristol, ENG August ?, 1965 French TV August 26, 1965 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA September 16, 1965 US TV "Shindig" October 1, 1965 US TV "Hollywood-a-gogo" October 4, 1965 US TV "Hullabaloo" October 23, 1965 US TV "Shindig" November 7, 1965 Loughborough College, Loughborough, ENG November 19, 1965 US TV "The Big TNT Show" November 1965 US TV "Hullabaloo" November 1965 US TV "Dick Clark's Caravan of Stars" December 12, 1965 US TV "Ed Sullivan Show" December 25, 1965 UK TV "Top of the Pops" December 26, 1965 UK TV "Top of the Pops" 1966 ? ?, 1966 Amsterdam, NED ? ?, 1966 Powers Auditorium, Youngstown, OH ? ?, 1966 High School Auditorium, Hollywood, CA ? ?, 1966 Palisades High School, Los Angeles, CA January 1-14, 1966 The Trip Hollywood, CA (2 weeks residency) January 30, 1966 High School Auditorium, Hollywood, CA February 9-10, 1966 Carrousel Theater, West Covina, CA February 21, 1966 US TV "Where The Action Is" February 25, 1966 Community Theater, Berkeley, CA (supported by The Dillards) March 6, 1966 Opera House, Chicago, IL March 20, 1966 Rock Barton Coliseum, Little Rock, AR March 24, 1966 US TV "Where The Action Is" March 26-27, 1966 Symphony Hall, Newark, NJ March 31, 1966 Winterland, San Francisco, CA April 2, 1966 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA April 15, 1966 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supported by The Dillards & Buffalo Springfield) April 16, 1966 College Gym, San Mateo, CA April 22, 1966 Harbor College, Wilmington, CA April 23, 1966 High School, Cavina, CA April 25-28, 1966 Troubadour, Hollywood, CA April 30, 1966 Bakersfield College, Bakersfield, CA May 2, 1966 Valley Music Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (supported by The Dillards) May 7, 1966 Occidental College, Eagle Rock, CA May 7, 1966 Camarillo High School, Camarillo, CA May 13, 1966 Will Rogers Coliseum, Fort Worth, TX June 1966 Camden Music Fair, Camden, NJ June 10, 1966 Yankee Stadium, New York, NY (Sound Blast '66) June 17, 1966 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD June 24, 1966 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA ("KFRC Presents the Beach Boys Summer Spectacular" with the Beach Boys, Lovin' Spoonful, Byrds, Percy Sledge, Neil Diamond, Chad and Jeremy, The Leaves, The Sunrays, The Outsiders, Sir Douglas Quintet & Jefferson Airplane) June 25, 1966 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA (Beach Boys Summer Spectacular) July 17, 1966 Dome, Virginia Beach, VA July 20, 1966 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL August 7, 1966 Pittsfield Armory, Pittsfield, MA August 21, 1966 St. John Terrell's Music Circus, Lambertville, NJ September 1-11, 1966 Whisky-a-gogo, Hollywood, CA September 16-17, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA October ?, 1966 New York City, NY (Clay Cole show WPIX tv) October 4-16, 1966 Village Gate, New York City, NY October 21, 1966 Rollarena, San Leandro, CA 1967 1967 ? ? italy rai tv February 1967 ? usa arizona phoenix February 22, 1967 Valley Music Theatre, Woodland Hills, CA (This was a C.A.F.F. benefit for those arrested during the Sunset Strip riots. With Peter, Paul & Mary, The Doors & Buffalo Springfield) February 27, 1967 sweden swedish tv drop in February 28, 1967 sweden stockholm swedish tv (recording date) March 3, 1967 england uk tv popside March 10, 1967 england March 12, 1967 england bbc tv eamonn andrews show March 14, 1967 Speakeasy, London, ENG March 14, 1967 england london bbc tv pop in show March 16, 1967 england uk tv top of the pops March 21, 1967 Speakeasy, London, ENG March 30, 1967 sweden stockholm swedish tv (broadcast date) March 31-April 1, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Moby Grape & Andrew Staples) April 2, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Moby Grape & Andrew Staples) April 16, 1967 usa california santa monica cheetha April 30, 1967 puerto rico hiram bithorn stadium May 16-21, 1967 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (supported by The Doors) May 28, 1967 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR (supporting Jefferson Airplane) June 3, 1967 Mt. Tamalpais Amphitheater, Marin, CA ?? June 10, 1967 usa mill valley mountain theatre ?? June 11, 1967 Cushing Memorial Theater, Mt. Tamalpais State Park, Mill Valley CA (KFRC Fantasy Fair & Magic Mountain Music Festival) June 17, 1967 usa california monterey monterey pop festival July 13, 1967 usa california burbank nbc studios July 22, 1967 Village Theatre, New York City, NY July 24, 1967 US TV Johnny Carson Show July 28, 1967 Central Park, New York City, NY July 29, 1967 US TV "American Bandstand" August 1967 ? Hawaii August 3, 1967 Community Theater, Berkeley, CA September 7-9, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Loading Zone, Ldm Spiritual Band) October 29, 1967 usa us tv smother brothers comedy hour October 1967 ? usa us tv groovy October 1967 Minneapolis, MN October 1967 Imperial Lanes, Mankato, MN November 9, 1967 5th Dimension, Mankato, MN November 1967 New York City, NY December 7, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Electric Flag & B.B. King) December 8-9, 1967 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by Electric Flag & B.B. King) December 10-17, 1967 Whisky-a-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA 1968 ?, 1968 Troubadour, Los Angeles, CA February 9-10, 1968 Carrousel Theater, West Covina, CA February 13, 1968 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA February 17, 1968 Miami University, Oxford, OH February 18, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by The Rationals, Wilson Mower Pursuit) March ?, 1968 University Hall, Charlottesville, VA March 15, 1968 Grand Ole Opry, Nashville, TN April 6, 1968 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00, supported by Sopwith Camel) April 23, 1968 US TV "Where The Girls Are" April 28, 1968 US TV "Sam Riddle's 9th St. West Show" May 2, 1968 Piper Club, Rome, ITY May 6, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG May 7, 1968 Piper Club, Rome, ITY (Primo Festival Internazionale In Europa Di Musica Pop. Concert was moved from Palazzo Dello Sport due to poor ticket sales) May 11, 1968 Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London, ENG May 11, 1968 US TV "American Bandstand" May 12, 1968 Speakeasy, London, ENG May 17-18, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Tim Buckley & Foundations) May 24, 1968 L.A. Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA (SRO for RFK, with Sonny & Cher, Mahalia Jackson, Roosevelt Grier & Others) May 1968 ? england May 1968 US TV "Where The Girls Are" June 21-22, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Hollywood, CA July 7, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG ("Sounds '68," with co-headliners The Move, The Easybeats, Bonzo Dog Band, Joe Cocker and The Alan Bown) July 1968 ? south africa July 1968 ? south africa durban city hall July 1968 ? rhodesia August 4, 1968 california costa mesa newport festival September 15, 1968 Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA ("An American Music Show", with Joan Baez, Everly Brothers, Big Brother & The Holding Company, Country Joe & Fish, Jr. Wells & Buddy Guy, The Mothers Of Invention, Buffy St. Marie & Wilson Pickett) September 28, 1968 usa us tv playboy after dark October 1968 ? usa rose bowl November 1-3, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Taj Mahal & Genesis) November 22, 1968 Eagle's Auditorium, Seattle, WA December 31, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (supported by Muddy Waters & Fleetwood Mac) 1969 January 24, 1969 usa illinois chicago argon ballroom January 25, 1969 The Cellar, Arlington Heights, IL January 31, 1969 usa georgia atlanta emory university January 1969 ? Mexico February 6-8, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Mike Bloomfield, Nick Gravenites & Mark Naftalin & Friends) February 11-15, 1969 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (Cancelled appearance, with The Crabs & Black Pearl) February 16, 1969 Worcester State College, Worcester, MA February 20-23, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by The Flying Burrito Brothers) March 3, 1969 Warton Field House, Moline, IL March 4, 1969 usa illinois westmont blues village March 5, 1969 usa illinois arlington heights the cellar March 6, 1969 usa wisconsin green bay premontre high school March 17, 1969 usa kentucky henderson community theatre March 18, 1969 usa ohio cincinnati wilson auditorium March 19, 1969 usa kansas overland park shawnee mission south high school April 3, 1969 Warton Field House, Moline, IL April 4, 1969 usa illinois westmont blues village April 5, 1969 usa illinois arlington heights the cellar April 6, 1969 usa wisconsin green bay premontre high school April 7, 1969 usa wisconsin oshkosh high April 17, 1969 usa kentucky henderson community college April 18, 1969 usa ohio cincinnati wilson auditorium April 19, 1969 usa kansas shawnee mission society high school May 8, 1969 usa indiana greencastle depauw university May 9, 1969 usa rhode island north kingston rhode island university May 10, 1969 usa connecticut hartford trinity college May 16, 1969 usa california pasadena rose palace May 17, 1969 usa california pasadena rose palace June 7-9, 1969 Pilgrimage Theatre, Hollywood, CA June 12-15, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Pacific Gas & Electric & Joe Cocker & The Grease Band) June 20, 1969 usa california newport newport pop festival June 22, 1969 usa california newport devonshire downs June 28, 1969 usa new york new york fillmore east June 27-28, 1969 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supporting Procal Harum) July 13, 1969 usa new york new york central park July 25, 1969 usa washington woodinville seattle pop festival gold creek park July 26, 1969 usa oregon eugene eugene pop festival August 2, 1969 usa new jersey atlantic city atlantic city pop festival August 4, 1969 holland Amsterdam August 8, 1969 usa oklahoma turner falls turner falls pop festival August 11-13, 1969 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA supported by Colosseum) August 24, 1969 canada squamish paradise valley resort August 31, 1969 usa louisiana new orleans new orleans pop festival September 1, 1969 usa washington spokane September 20, 1969 usa new york new york st vincent college September 26, 1969 usa new york new york carnegie hall September 1969 ? usa pennsylvania philadelphia October 5, 1969 Sam Houston Coliseum, Houston, TX (supporting Jefferson Airplane & the Grateful Dead, with Poco) October 6, 1969 usa pennsylvania philadelphia st joseph's college fieldhouse October 1969 ? usa south carolina charleston October 30, 1969 usa florida dania pirates world October 31, 1969 usa florida dania pirates world November 15, 1969 usa maryland baltimore loyola college November 23, 1969 usa california los angeles thelma November 24, 1969 usa california los angeles thelma November 25, 1969 usa california los angeles thelma November 27, 1969 usa florida st petersburg November 28, 1969 usa florida palm beach palm beach music festival November 30, 1969 usa florida palm beach west palm beach December 6, 1969 usa new jersey orange upsulla college December 7, 1969 usa mississippi baldwyn senior high school gym December 19, 1969 usa new york new york fillmore east December 20, 1969 usa new york new york fillmore east December 24, 1969 usa california los angeles thelma December 25, 1969 usa california los angeles thelma December 26, 1969 usa california los angeles thelma December 27, 1969 usa florida st petersburg December 28, 1969 usa california palm beach palm beach music festival 1970 1970 ? ? usa us tv johnny carson show 1970 ? ? usa michigan grand rapids fountain street church 1970 ? ? usa kentucky louisville 1970 ? ? usa maryland baltimore 1970 ? ? usa virginia alexandria tc williams highschool 1970 ? ? usa new paltz ? January 1, 1970 usa us tv memphis talent party January 2-4, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Fleetwood Mac & John Hammond) January 17, 1970 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI January 22-24, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Doug Kershaw) January ?, 1970 Felt Forum, New York City, NY January 30, 1970 Ithaca College, Ithaca, NY February 13, 1970 Indiana State Fair Coliseum, Indianapolis, IN (with Steppenwolf) February 28, 1970 Queens College, New York City, NY March 1, 1970 Felt Forum, New York City, NY March 6, 1970 Panther Hall, Ft. Worth, TX April 3, 1970 canada alberta edmonton calgary April 4, 1970 usa washington seattle the eagle April 5, 1970 usa washington seattle the eagle April 9, 1970 usa florida orlando stetson university April 11, 1970 usa massachussets boston mchugh skating ring April 12, 1970 usa massachussets worcester worcester college April 15, 1970 usa maryland baltimore loyola college April 17, 1970 usa pennsylvania carlisle dickinson college April 18, 1970 usa washington washington dc american university April 20, 1970 usa kentucky louisville April 24, 1970 usa pennsylvania allentown muhlenberg college April 25, 1970 usa new jersey south orange seton hall April 26, 1970 usa new york new york genesee community April 1970 ? usa washington washington dc leonard's gym May 1, 1970 usa new haven yale university May 2, 1970 usa massachussets southereastern May 7, 1970 usa arkansas jonesboro May 8, 1970 usa ohio toledo university of toledo (field house) May 9, 1970 Forum, Montreal, QC (Montreal Pop Festival, with Grank Funk Railroad, Robert Charlebois, Frijid Pink, Mashmakhan, La Nouvelle Frontiere, Frost, Amboy Dukes, Collectors, Charlie Brown, Robert Thornberry & Al Nichols) May 16, 1970 usa indiana lafayette purdue university May 17, 1970 usa indiana bloomington indiana university May 18, 1970 usa minnesota minneapolis labor temple May 19, 1970 usa minnesota minneapolis high school dance May 24, 1970 usa piper festival June 19, 1970 sweden lidköping midnight sun festival June 20, 1970 germany frankfort radstadium June 27, 1970 Kralingse Bos, Rotterdam, NED (Kralingen Music Festival) June 28, 1970 Royal Bath & West Showground, Shepton Mallet, ENG (Bath Festival of Blues and Progressive Music. The Moody Blues were rained off but The Byrds made their UK reputation by going on instead and playing an acoustic set) June 1970 usa new york new york stoneybrook July 5, 1970 holland rotterdam doelen nacht July 7, 1970 holland amsterdam concertgebouw July 20, 1970 usa new york new york central park July 22, 1970 usa new jersey meadowsland meadowlands park July 1970 ? usa new york ithaca ithaca college August 13-16, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Poco & Commander Cody) September 11-12, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Delaney & Bonnie and Friends & Great Jones) September 20, 1970 Pacific Memorial Stadium, Stockton, CA September 23, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Welcome To Fillmore East) September 25, 1970 Meehan Auditorium, Providence, RI (supported by Tim Hardin) September ?, 1970 New York State University, New York City, NY October 15-17, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Mylon) October 21, 1970 usa new york new york brooklyn rock October 23, 1970 usa new york new york 46th street theatre October 24, 1970 usa new jersey bloomfield bloomfield college October 30, 1970 usa florida miami jai alai fronton October 31, 1970 usa florida miami jai alai fronton November 7, 1970 Curry College South Campus Auditorium, Milton, MA (supported by The J. Geils Band) November 7, 1970 usa new york rochester institute of technology November 7, 1970 usa loughborough November 11, 1970 usa new york suffolk suffolk community college November 13, 1970 usa maryland catonsville university of maryland November 14, 1970 usa new jersey madison drew university November 21, 1970 usa north california durham duke university November 26, 1970 usa ohio cleveland public hall December 1, 1970 usa us tv earl scruggs his family & friends December 4, 1970 usa pennsylvania chester penn military college December 5, 1970 usa new jersey union newark state college 1971 1971 ? ? Anaheim, CA 1971 ? ? University Of North Carolina, Chapel Hill, NC 1971 ? ? Academy Of Music, New York City, NY January 29, 1971 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (Supported by John Hartford) February 1971 ? usa maine brunswick bodwain college February 12, 1971 usa new york syracuse lemoine college February 17, 1971 usa new york new york carnegie hall February 18, 1971 usa new york new york cw post college February 21, 1971 usa new york new york buffalo state college March 1, 1971 usa new york new york felt forum April 1971 ? usa new york spring valley rockland community college April 5, 1971 usa louisiana lafayette blackham coliseum April 9, 1971 usa minnesota st paul o'saughnessy auditorium April 10, 1971 usa oregon marietta marietta college April 23, 1971 usa new york new york pratt institute brooklyn April 24, 1971 usa new york jamaica st john's university April 26, 1971 usa new york fredonia s.u.c. May 3, 1971 england bristol colston hall May 6, 1971 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG May 8, 1971 england Liverpool Liverpool university May 9, 1971 england sheffield sheffield city oval May 9, 1971 england uk tv top of the pops May 11, 1971 england manchester May 13, 1971 england London royal albert hall May 14, 1971 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED May 15, 1971 Amsterdam, NED concert building (afternoon) May 15, 1971 Amsterdam, NED concert building (evening) May 16, 1971 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED May 18, 1971 Forest National, Brussels, BEL May 20, 1971 Alexanderhal, Emmeloord, NED May 21, 1971 Diekmanhal, Enschede, NED May 22, 1971 Turfschip, Breda, NED May 23, 1971 Musis Sacrum, Arnhem, NED May 28, 1971 Martinihal, Groningen, NED May 29, 1971 holland eindhoven stadsschouwburg (afternoon) May 29, 1971 holland eindhoven stadsschouwburg (evening) May 30, 1971 holland voorburg de vliegermolen May 31, 1971 holland hilversum vara midweek tv special May 1971 ? holland hilversum vara studios May 1971 ? holland amsterdam melkweg May 1971 ? england sheffield townhall May 1971 ? england uk tv david frost show May 1971 ? germany german tv beat club June 9, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by McKendree Spring) June 23, 1971 england uk tv midweek July 17, 1971 new york new york schaeffer music festival July 24, 1971 Tupholme Manor Park, Bardney, ENG (Tupholme Folk Festival 1971) July 1971 ? france July 30, 1971 quebec montreal expo 67 place des nations July 31, 1971 Lenox Arts Center, Lenox, MA (supported by Chris Smither) August 9, 1971 Fairfield Fall, Croydon, ENG August 14, 1971 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG August 1971 Northside Armory, Indianapolis, IN August 20, 1971 Staples High School Auditorium, Westport, CT September 12, 1971 American University, Washington DC October 1971 William Paterson College, Wayne, NJ October 16, 1971 Shippenburg State College, Shippenburg, PA November 6, 1971 University Hall, Charlottesville, VA November 11, 1971 Paramount Theatre, Portland, OR (supported by Bill Withers) November 12, 1971 Paramount Northwest, Seattle, WA November 18, 1971 Fieldhouse, University of New Hampshire, Durham, NH (supported by Blue Oyster Cult & Mahavishnu Orchestra) November 20, 1971 Lusk Field House at SUNY, Cortland, NY (supported by Blue Oyster Cult & Mahavishnu Orchestra) November 24, 1971 Hollywood Palladium, Hollywood, CA November 26, 1971 PNE Gardens, Vancouver, Canada December 3, 1971 University of Maine, Orono, ME (2 shows 7.00 & 10.30 supported by Blue Oyster Cult & Mahavishnu Orchestra) December 4, 1971 Keaney Gym, University of Rhode Island, Kingston, RI (supported by Blue Oyster Cult & Mahavishnu Orchestra) December 9, 1971 Clarkson College of Technology, Potsdam, NY (cancelled replaced by Edgar Winter's White Trash) December 10, 1971 Patrick Gymnasium, University of Vermont, Burlington, VT (supported by Blue Oyster Cult & Mahavishnu Orchestra) December 11, 1971 Pritchard Gym at SUNY, Stony Brook, NY (2 shows 7.30 & 11.30 supported by Blue Oyster Cult & Mahavishnu Orchestra) December 12, 1971 Richmond Arena, Richmond, VA December 17, 1971 Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ 1972 1972 ? ? usa new jersey teaneck fairleigh dickinson hall 1972 ? ? usa us tv midnight special 1972 ? ? usa us tv midnight special January 16, 1972 england London rainbow January 17, 1972 england London rainbow January 20, 1972 france cannes midem January 22, 1972 france paris olympia January 1972 ? usa us tv country suite January 1972 ? usa north carolina cullawhee western carolina university January 1972 ? germany german tv beat club February 2, 1972 usa valley music theatre February 5, 1972 usa new jersey paissac capitol theatre February 11, 1972 usa ohio gambier kenyon college February 25, 1972 usa california berkeley March 31, 1972 usa florida tampa hesterley armory April 1, 1972 usa florida miami sportatorium April 5, 1972 usa louisiana lafayette university of southwest April 9, 1972 usa south carolina columbia carolina coliseum April 15, 1972 usa north carolina raleigh north carolina state university May 5, 1972 usa new york geneva hobart college / smith opera house May 7, 1972 usa new york williamsville erie community college May 28, 1972 usa amphactor ? memorial coliseum May 28, 1972 Convention Hall, Ocean City, MD (supported by Eric Anderson) July 16, 1972 usa illinois peoria the barn September 8, 1972 usa mount york September 12, 1972 usa massachussets franklin dean junior college September 23, 1972 usa new jersey dover September 23, 1972 usa morris county college September 29, 1972 usa new york new york niagara college September 1972 ? usa maryland owing mills painter mill music theatre October 6, 1972 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY (supported by Henry Gross & Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen) October 29, 1972 usa massachussets franklin dean junior college November 1, 1972 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL December 15, 1972 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA December ?, 1972 Chicago, IL December ?, 1972 Municipal Auditorium, Austin, TX 1973 January 20, 1973 usa kansas manhattan ahern field house January 23, 1973 Cowton Palace, Kansas City, MO January 26, 1973 usa texas manhattan February 3, 1973 usa new york brooklyn in concert tv show / bananafish gardens February 10, 1973 Cornell University, Ithaca, NY February 23, 1973 St. Michael's College, Burlington, VT February 24, 1973 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ February ?, 1973 Cowtown, TX 1987 August 5, 1987 Pier 84, New York City, NY ("VH-1 presents Classic Superfest", with The Turtles with Flo & Eddie, Herman's Hermits, Tommy James & The Shondells, Grass Roots & Mark Lindsay) September 4, 1987 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (Classic Superfest with The Turtles, Herman's Hermits, Guess Who & Mark Lindsay) 1988 June 17, 1988 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 1989 January 4, 1989 Coach House, Capistrano, CA January 5, 1989 Bacchanal, San Diego, CA January 6, 1989 Ventura Theatre, Ventura, CA 1990 February 24, 1990 Los Angeles, CA (Roy Orbison Tribute) 1991 January 16, 1991 Waldorf Astoria, New York City, NY 2000 August 8, 2000 Santa Monica, CA (Fred Walecki Tribute)